jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:Kareyla/@comment-38071261-20190216203016/@comment-32398021-20190217023237
Zapłakana - tak. Załamana - cóż, nie było z tym tragedii. Bardziej obawiałam się, że wyjdę załamana, przed obejrzeniem, ale po miałam zbyt dużo wrażeń, żeby odczuć, że to faktycznie KONIEC i nic nie będzie już dalej. Pierwszy seans wgniótł mnie w fotel Ukrytym Światem, wycisnął masę łez i od momentu pokonania Grimmela przez odejście smoków, ślub i ponowne spotkanie aż po piosenkę i napisy końcowe szlochałam w chusteczkę, uważając tylko, żeby nie przeszkadzać za bardzo innym ludziom ma sali. Na Szpadce śmiałam się tak, że nie byłam w stanie złapać oddechu. W ogóle przez pierwszą połowę filmu śmiałam się ze wszystkiego, z czego było można - z "małżeńsko-wodzowskich" porad Mieczyka, z mimiki Czkawki, z Hobgobblerofobii Pyskacza, nawet z Sączysmarka i jego problemów z Eretem i Valką (choć ten ostatni, nie można kryć, jest lekko niesmaczny). Po prostu śmiałam się do całej tej pozytywnej nowości. W kwestii Nubless i ogólnie Białych Furii byłam sceptyczna, obawiałam się wręcz sekwencji, w których jedynym obiektem, na którym będzie można skupić wzrok, będzie biała smoczyca (nie byłam przychylna ani koncepcji, ani jej wykonaniu, tj. Nubless mi się nie podobała. Za duże oczy, za mała głowa, za małe uszy, za mała paszcza, za koci nos, skrzydła jak lotnia, a nie jak skrzydła; za bardzo półokrągła, za bardzo parówka, za bardzo brokat, za dużo płetw, za bardzo "ponętna z natury", za bardzo ktoś chciał ją podrasować znikaniem i tak dalej... Obiekcji jako do tej rozbijającej Hicctooth miałam naprawdę sporo.). Ale - ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, pierwsze spotkanie smoków oglądało mi się całkiem dobrze. Podobało mi się to, że Biała Furia ma inne dźwięki od Nocnej. Wyższe i kojarzące się bardziej z kocimi niż z... no, Szczerbatkowymi. Ogólnie ona cała skojarzyła mi się z kotem, w opozycji do Szczerbatka, który zawsze bardziej przypominał mi psa. Późniejsze zaloty mnie rozbroiły. Nie ukrywam, bez Czkawki w tle pewnie inaczej bym tę scenę odbierała, ale i tak. Film nie kładł spodziewanego nacisku na to "zrywanie przyjaźni" czy rozdarcie Szczerbatka, w każdym razie nie przez większość czasu jego trwania, dlatego Nubless na ekranie mi nie przeszkadzała. Akcja filmu nie kręciła się też wokół jej gatunku ani zdolności, Nubless nie używała ich jakoś więcej niż nakazywałaby logika, plus do tego przyjemne skojarzenie z kotem - no i efekt był całkiem przyjemny, wizualnie i w kwestii mojego komfortu psychicznego ;) W ogóle film dostał duży plus za Valkę, bo o ile w poprzedniej części jej historia zalatywała nieco bullshitem i ogólnie babka była drażniąco wyrzucana na pierwszy plan, jakby twórcy zapomnieli, że z Czkawką nie łączy jej matczyno-synowska więź, tylko geny - to tutaj pasowała. I lepiej wyanimowana, i dubbing bardziej mi się podobał, i jej rola. Była dla Czkawki wsparciem, ale nie narzucanym tak chamsko jak w poprzedniej części. (Żeby nie było, uwielbiam JWS2 ;)) Brakowało mi natomiast Stoicka. Nie jego widoku, bo mogłam podziwiać retrospekcje, ale jego sposobu myślenia. Konkretnej opozycji dla myślenia Czkawki. No bo nie ma co ukrywać, Czkawka poszedł w maniactwo i niestety Pyskacz nie wystarczył, żeby mi te braki twardego Stoicka wypełnić. I nie tylko mi, bo wystarczy popatrzeć, co się stało z Berk. Skoro już przy retrospekcjach jestem, to nie mogę się nie zachwycić, bo mały Czkawka był uroczy. Zwłaszcza ta druga retrospekcja mnie ruszyła. Czkawka ze swoim "pić mi się chciało" i pytaniem o nową mamę... :') Wypadałoby też napomknąć o Grimmelu - bo to jest rzecz w moim odczuciu zrobiona dobrze w tym filmie. To znaczy nie jest to żaden nowy, odkrywczy typ antagonisty (ach, nasz kochany Viggo...), w ogóle po całym serialu o łowcach smoków zobaczenie ich w tym długo wyczekiwanym filmie wywołało we mnie takie "Serio? Naprawdę już wszystko było albo na fandomie, albo w serialu? Nie zapodacie nic nowego?". Ale Grimmel okazał się naprawdę w porządku. Nie ma przy nim oklepanego motywu zawładnięcia światem (przeniesiono go na Lordów Wojny, *fejspalmik*). To po prostu dobrze znający swoje ofiary łowca, wolny strzelec, który wchodzi w ten interes tylko ze względu na Nocną Furię. O ile znów było "postanowiłem uwolnić świat od..." i to niekoniecznie mi się podobało (mógł te Furie ubijać dla własnej satysfakcji czy chęci zostania jeszcze większym bohaterem niż po ubiciu pierwszej), to dobre było nawiązanie do historii Czkawki. Grimmel też znalazł Nocną Furię - i możemy zobaczyć, że ta historia z JWS mogłaby potoczyć się inaczej. Taki drobiazg, a niewielu o nim myśli, podobnie jak o innych mniej lub bardziej absurdalnych drobiazgach z JWS. (Pierwszą część też uwielbiam :P) Dokuczliwy dla mnie jest nierozwinięty wątek Lordów Wojny. W poprzednich częściach rozumiem pozostawienie niedopowiedzeń (historia matki Czkawki, wspomniana dopiero w drugiej części, czy zostawienie sobie losów Nocnych Furii na trzeci film), ale od ostatniej odsłony oczekuje się odpowiedzi na wszystkie postawione w czasie serii pytania. A tu dostajemy kolejny, zupełnie świeży wątek, którego twórcy nie mieli czasu dobrze ugryźć. Kim są Lordowie, czemu prowadzą wojnę, jakie mają powiązania z łowcami smoków czy Drago... Nie. Zamiast tego wojna dla wojny, a postacie są złe, bo... są złe. Co jeszcze z wrażeń po pierwszym obejrzeniu - chaos i gonitwa. Akcja leciała do przodu, wątki się mieszały i ogólnie miałam wrażenie, że ktoś zrobił z tego sałatkę owocową. Nie zaszkodziłoby temu filmowi dodatkowe pół godziny, żeby dać widzowi trochę czasu na odpoczynek między skokami akcji. Przykład prosty - Czkawka dopiero po powrocie z misji schwytania Grimmela zostaje przez Astrid uświadomiony, że może właśnie został bez smoka. Ale nie ma całkowicie dla siebie nawet pół ujęcia, bo mamy Valkę z As, a potem ta ostatnia leci z Czkawką szukać Szczerbatka. Potem mamy zachwyt nad Ukrytym Światem (praca kamery nad wodospadami to cudo), i w końcu Szczerbatek z Nubless jako królewska para lecą na wielki kryształ, a smoki składają Szczerbatkowi pokłon. Wtedy jest moment, krótki moment, kiedy po twarzy Czkawki widzimy, że zaczął rozumieć, i jak bardzo mu przykro, że tu, przy jego przyjacielu, nie ma dla niego miejsca. Ale nie ma absolutnie czasu, żeby wczuć się w bohatera i jego poczucie straty, bo natychmiast wyskakuje Gruchotnik i mamy sekwencję gonitwy, a chwilę potem Szczerbatek ponownie jest z Czkawką. Wiem, wszystkim przytaczam ten przykład, ale pewnie przytoczę go jeszcze sporo razy, bo po prostu mnie to uwiera. To samo po powrocie, Nubless, Szczerbatek i Czkawka mają na tym klifie mniej czasu niż Valka że Stoickiem w drugiej części. Jeszcze się nie otrząsnęliśmy po Ukrytym Świecie i natychmiastowym zbombardowaniu uroczą retrospekcją, nie zdążyliśmy się posmucić z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem - bo już jest Nubless. A dosłownie pół minuty później nie ma Nubless, bo ta-dam! - jest Grimmel. Nie ma kiedy się wczuć, nie ma kiedy oczuwać emocji głębszych niż "oretyrety, gonią się". To spowodowało, że po pierwszym wyjściu z kina byłam skołowana i pierwsze, nad czym myślałam, to jaki film obejrzeć zaraz po powrocie do domu, żeby zagłuszyć masę galopujących w głowie jedno przez drugie ujęć. Po drugim było lepiej - wiedziałam już, co po czym nastąpi, nie było tej magicznej otoczki przedpremiery, oglądałam film, który już znałam. Wrażenie chaosu ustąpiło. Suchary nie były już na tyle śmieszne, żeby wywoływać niepowstrzymany śmiech, mogłam się lepiej przyjrzeć, skupić na innych rzeczach. Na przykład na tym, że kilku obiecujących ujęć z pierwszego zwiastuna w filmie nie było, co mnie bardzo rozczarowało. I zirytowało, bo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi robi smaka na Hiccstrid/Hicctooth, którego nie ma :/ I po drugim seansie nadal podtrzymuję, że ten film miał za mało czasu. To znaczy rozkręca się ładnie, mniej więcej do tej akcji z Grimmelem, powiedzmy że jeszcze włączając osobno monolog Szpadki, bo miała na niego dobrą chwilę, i przedstawienie drogi do Ukrytego Świata (tylko drogi). Potem już tylko ból i ból, bo wszystko leci za szybko, i mam wrażenie, że ktoś robił ostatnią jedną trzecią filmu na odczepnego. (Wyłączam z tego wszystkiego samą końcówkę "po latach", bo o tym chciałabym osobno opowiedzieć.) Pół godziny więcej i naprawdę można by z tym sporo zrobić. Wielka bitwa zrobiła na mnie mniejsze wrażenie niż ostateczna bitwa z łowcami w niedoskonałym przecież serialu, a tylko porównywalne do odczuć, które miałam przy JWS2. Znaczy fajnie, bardzo dobrze, ale jednak po końcówce trylogii spodziewałam się głośniejszego "bum". Tymczasem te sekwencje, zarówno samej walki, jak i pościgu za Grimmelem, za drugim podejściem mnie zwyczajnie męczyły. I nadal uważam, że wątek Szczerbatka i Nubless po powrocie z Ukrytego Świata można by pociągnąć chwilę dłużej. Że można by dać Czkawce więcej niż pięć minut między stanem "nie oddam Szczerbatka" a "wybiorę to, co lepsze dla Szczerbatka". Bo rozumiem, retrospekcja, ale przypomnienie sobie czegoś mało kiedy skutkuje nagłą zmianą nastawienia. Że można by dużo ambitniej i z rozmachem zakończyć film, zabić Grimmela ambitniej niż Drago i nie powtarzać rzeczy, które już widzieliśmy, a zrobić coś nowego, świeżego. ALE - jeśli założeniem twórców było wywołanie w widzu takiego poczucia właśnie trochę chaosu, niepewności, może nawet bezsilności, kiedy widzimy, jak Grimmel psuje szykującą się sielankę (pewnie zauważyliście, że cały film idzie o to, żeby Szczerbatek przyprowadził Nubless na Nowe Berk, i to miało dużą szansę się udać), a my - i Jeźdźcy - nic nie możemy na to poradzić - to im się udało. Co zabolało - scena, w której mamy rozmowę Valki i Astrid. Astrid: He thinks he's nothing without Toothless. Valka: So help him realize the truth. I ja się spodziewałam, że Astrid zrobi, powie coś, czego przesłaniem będzie: "Czkawka, bez Szczerbatka też jesteś coś wart". Że tę prawdę pomoże mu sobie uświadomić. W to miejsce, po tym poleceniu Valki, doskonale pasowałby dialog Hiccstridu, który mamy później, po tym, jak Grimmel porwał smoki. Tymczasem tu zachowanie Astrid - której jedyne słowa to "wsiadaj, znajdziemy go" - zdaje się mówić: "Czkawka, znajdziemy Szczerbatka, żebyś znów był coś wart". Mam wrażenie, że ktoś gdzieś zamienił kwestie Valki w scenariuszu, że to tutaj miało być po prostu "idź do niego", bo tylko tyle Astrid zrobiła - poszła do niego. Żeby go zabrać na poszukiwanie smoka. Nic mu nie uświadomiła, a jeśli coś, to właśnie dokładnie to, czego nie powinna. W tym kontekście trzeba też zauważyć, że film prawie w ogóle nie rozwija relacji ludzkich bohaterów. Wiem, że to animacja, i wiem, że tutaj to Szczerbatek się zakochuje, ale serio - w tym filmie Mieczyk sensowniej rozmawia z Czkawką niż taka Astrid. Hiccstrid dostał jedną scenę na klifie, dotyczącą tylko w niewielkim stopniu ich relacji, a bardziej rozmowy o Ukrytym Świecie. A poza tym tu wspomnieniem o ślubie i rozmową na klifie już po zabraniu smoków (która też nie do końca jest o ich relacji) nie uświadczyłam w filmie żadnego innego momentu, który by coś wnosił. Scenki rodzajowe, jak pogadanka przy ogonie, czy podróż na jednym smoku - i Czkawka równie dobrze mógłby mieć te sekwencje ze Śledzikiem (może z wyjątkiem całusa, tak blisko chyba nie są XD). (Btw podróż na Wichurze miała naprawdę bardzo duży potencjał na jakąś poważną rozmowę. Nie wierzę, że całą drogę lecieli w milczeniu, więc czemu nam tego nie pokazali?) Naprawdę, nie czułam, żeby tam się coś działo. O ile byłam w stanie uwierzyć w "zakochanie się" smoków i czułam, że coś między nimi jest (a zważcie na to, że temat ludzkich, zakochanych - nie godowych, zakochanych - zachowań wśród zwierząt budzi we mnie pewną odrazę), tak Czkawka i Astrid byli trochę za płascy. Z wyjątkiem tej ostatniej rozmowy, kiedy Astrid uświadamia Czkawce, jak to z nim jest, to oni są bardziej obok siebie niż ze sobą. Rozstanie Czkawki i Szczerbatka powinno przebiegać na dwóch płaszczyznach, każdy idzie w swoją stronę, tymczasem przebiega tylko na jednej, i to - o zgrozo - smoczej. No i chyba tylko ślub uratował Hiccstrid. Już nie będę wspominać ludzi na Berk, którzy sprzeciwiają się Czkawce tak mało, jak się tylko da, żeby wypadło wiarygodnie, a do świeżo przywiezionych smoków mówią "witaj w raju", bo nasz protagonista bez ojcowskiej łapy nad zadkiem zamienił ludzką wioskę w smoczy kurort wypoczynkowy. To temat na inną wypowiedź :) Nie chcę też roztrząsać logiczności sensu pożegnania ze smokami oraz pomysłu, że lwia część ekosystemu postanowiła nagle się wynieść, bo pewien zielonooki ekolog nie mógł znieść myśli o śmierci któregokolwiek z... wielkich, łuskowanych drapieżników, doprowadzając do przerostu ich populacji i w konsekwencji WYBUCHU Ukrytego Świata i rozwoju kanibalizmu!, no. XD Nie chcę roztrząsać logiczności, bo to było po prostu wzruszające i na sam moment oglądania byłam w stanie tzw. zawieszenia niewiary. Film ma bardzo dobrą muzykę, choć i tu jest mankament, bo o ile niemal cały film (bez końcówki) korzysta z nowych (temat Ukrytego Świata) albo przynajmniej mocno przerobionych tematów ("Raiders Return to Busy, Busy Berk" tak jak "Dragon Racing" bazuje na "This is Berk", ale tym razem temat jest mocno rozwleczony i tak doprawiony, że podobieństwo słychać dużo mniej niż w drugiej części), i dzięki temu to się dobrze ogląda. Natomiast w scenie bitwy muzyka jest w pewnym długim dość momencie kubek w kubek wzięta z bitwy z Oszołomostrachem (która notabene średnio pasuje do starcia nie z wielkimi potworami, a z małymi z perspektywy kamery ludzikami-łowcami), i odczuwam dysonans, bo wydaje mi się, że ktoś mi włączył złą sekwencję pod ten temat. W sumie kiedy Szczerbatek zwołuje smoki też mamy Oszołomka, ale jako że nasza Nocna Furia jest alfą, to tam ten kawałek pasuje, zresztą zostaje szybko zmodyfikowany. I wyciska łzy, dopóki mózg nie policzy, że tego wyciskacza łez są tylko cztery takty, czyli przy kolejnym oglądaniu już za mało... (Na "Stoick's Ship" z pogrzebu też udało mi się wzruszyć tylko dwukrotnie, nim się tej muzyki nauczyłam :/) Ślub, choć w rzeczywistości nie miałby prawa odbyć się w zimie (i tu zawieszenie niewiary się urwało, a moja nie romantyczna, a racjonalna część umysłu poczuła się skopana takim zabiegiem twórców), bardzo mi się podobał. Dlatego, że w samym momencie zawierania tego ślubu nie pada żadne słowo, wszystko opiera się na gestach i w tym wypadku to był najlepszy pomysł. Nie miałabym lepszego doświadczenia, gdyby tam ktoś kogoś o coś pytał albo nawet odpowiedział "tak", zamiast pokiwać głową. Długie ujęcia na zaśnieżone Berk przy muzyce - śpiewie? - i potem płynne przejście w ślub, ciągle jedynie z muzyką w tle, kiedy widz MA się skupić tylko na gestach, wywołały zamierzony efekt. (Tylko niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, dlaczego zawsze ubierają bohaterów na biało! Co to jest, Europa XXI wieku? I to nie tylko dziewczynę, ale faceta też. Wśród wikingów! Ała! Wiem, że animacja, wiem jaki odbiorca docelowy - dość młody - ale można by tego odbiorcę docelowego naprostować, pokazać, że białe ciuchy to nie jest jeszcze neandertalski standard, dziedziczony po przodkach przez wszystkich homo sapiens niezależnie od kultury i czasu. Plus, widać, że przy tym stroju Czkawki się nie postarali :/) No, ale wisienką na torcie jest zakończenie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, może Czkawce minimalnie przycięli tę brodę od czasu ukazania się pierwszego zwiastuna (kiedy wylałam na nią trochę pomyj, bo początkowo Haddock w tej stylizacji przypominał bezdomnego, a nie wikinga) - ale w tej chwili uważam to za jeden z największych atutów tego filmu. Albo największy. I nie chodzi mi tylko o to, że Czkawka zabójczo wygląda z tą brodą (i tymi malutkimi zmarszczkami przy kąciku oka, kiedy się uśmiecha). Po prostu myśl, że ten mały chłopiec, z którym podróżujemy przez życie od pierwszej części trylogii i patrzymy, jak dorasta, jak dojrzewa do swojej roli, ma teraz własną rodzinę i dzieci, jest... Niesamowita. Że osiągnął to bez jakiegoś tam smoka. (Nie zrozumcie mnie źle - kocham Hicctooth, momentami nawet ponad Hiccstrid. Momentami ;P) Patrzę na Czkawkę na tej łodzi, z dzieckiem na ręku, i mam w głowie "dojrzałość", "odpowiedzialność", "poczucie bezpieczeństwa". (Można powiedzieć, że to mija w momencie, gdy widzisz jak on potem rzuca tym dzieckiem dziesiątki metrów nad ziemią, ale liczy się pierwsze wrażenie XD) Niemniej jednak myśl dalej jest niesamowita, czego by tam nie wyczyniali ;) No a fakt, że w momencie wyciągania dłoni przez dzieciaki mamy "Forbidden Friendship", dokładnie ten sam fragment co gdy Czkawka oswajał Szczerbatka, a potem "Coming Back Around" z wrzuconym między jego dwie sekwencje (ale tylko wrzuconym, nie zmiksowanym) tematem Ukrytego Świata - "Coming..." jest na samym końcu jedynki - sprawia, że zakończenie po prostu porywa, i nie zastanawiasz się, na jakich zasadach teraz działają relacje jeźdźcy-smoki ani kto jeszcze wie o Ukrytym Świecie, ani w ogóle skąd Haddockowie się tam wzięli... No, zaczynasz się zastanawiać dopiero chwilę później, mniej więcej po zakończeniu piosenki i krótkiego streszczenia całej historii, na którym ryczysz jak stado bobrów ;) Podsumowując: film mnie poruszył, bo miał świetną muzykę i klimatyczną animację. Scenariusz pozostawia trochę do życzenia, wręcz wydaje mi się, że jego oryginalna wersja (przed zmianą właściciela i koncepcji) mogła być lepsza, patrząc po ujęciach z pierwszego zwiastuna. Często są one podobne do tego, co widzimy też teraz, ale z innego kadru, z innym tłem, bez jakichś postaci, więc zgaduję, że po prostu zrobiono je, zanim się okazało, że film ma trochę inaczej tu czy tam wyglądać. Wygląda to trochę tak, jakby kiedyś całość miała mieć większy rozmach (patrząc po sekwencjach bitewnych), ale tego się pewnie nigdy nie dowiemy. Nie było tu zaskoczeń, połowę z przedstawionych rzeczy widzieliśmy już w serialu (bioluminescencja/świecące algi - Marazmor, błyskawice Wandersmoka, znikanie Zmiennoskrzydłego (z nazwą zmienioną na "lustrzane łuski", żeby nie wyszła Biała Zmiennoskrzydła), Grimmel - niezbyt oryginalny koncept po kilku sezonach z Viggo; plus sama koncepcja łowców smoków), innych się domyśliliśmy (Biała Furia, dzieci, ślub)... Ale ostatecznie może nie o zaskoczenie nas chodziło. Może o wzruszenie, o piękne pożegnanie, o dobrą zabawę na pojedynczych scenkach. W każdym razie w mojej opinii tak było :) PS. Opublikowałam to tylko dlatego, że miałam pewność, iż wyskoczy mi "błąd wysyłania" i będę miała wymówkę, żeby zostawić to w notatniku i nigdy nie pokazać :] Wikia jest stworzeniem równie enigmatycznym co kobieta.